


War Torn Revolution

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Future, Hybrids, Mages, Monsters, Pure Souls, Reincarnation, Songfic, War, War torn world, legend, myth, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Opening your eyes, you find yourself in the future in 21XX. But it was not the peaceful world you and your friends had left behind. Instead it is a warn torn world where two sides are at risk.Hybrids and Pure Souls.Magic is everywhere. Yet technology has only evolved for war and bloodshed. Not for peace and equality. The world's economy has come to a stand still and only 30% of the people survived and the numbers are dwindling.You and your friends have been reincarnated in new but similar bodies that has been foretold. Your Souls exchanged by others in a forbidden and lethal spell. You will not let their sacrifice go to waste.It's time to win this war before it tore the world apart.





	War Torn Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> .....Surprised? XD. Okay, I'm not planning on making this into a full fic. This will be a small glimpse of the world that I have brainstormed. 
> 
> First things first, hybrids are everywhere. Their Souls a mixture of Monster and Human. While that may sound like an awesome and badass amount of power, Pure Souls are more powerful. Human PS can use Intent that can rival a Hybrids. Monster PS can use magic not tied to their traits (Example bones/cards/shapes for PS while hybrids can only use trait magic Ie Swords/Shields/Projectile Ect).
> 
> Spells are used through music, more specifically through lyrics. This is one example. Some Spells are powerful- ie songs that have meaning- while others are....less than powerful- those manufactured music the music industry pull out of their ass these days(my opinion). Spells are different than normal Magic. Spells manipulate. Magic defend/attack/ect. Spells can do things most Magic can't which this chapter is an example of. 
> 
> But that's all for now. I hope you enjoy this little idea and we'll see how long this'll go. 
> 
> Song : Copy Cat [Vocaloid]

In a dark room, where the only source of light are the golden rays of sunlight pouring through a small window. Dust mote float in the air, passing by tables and walls littered with papers. Stacks of papers splayed messily on the floor, some in messy piles or scattered around, almost covering the entire floor. A board on the wall has more paper, stuck to the board with tacks and pins with a few little notes either sprinkled around or in a large group. A bookshelf pushed to the wall is filled to the brim with old books and folders. 

The door creaked open to reveal a woman with long flowing hair that reached her hips, her eyes a shade of emerald green with deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. She wore a long sleeved burnt orange dress that ended at the middle of her leg, brown leggings underneath the dress and stuffed into a pair of brown boots. 

She carefully carried a large full length mirror inside her home, closing the door behind her. She kept walking slowly across the room as the whole building shook and trembled. She easily gained her footing, a normal occurrence to her. 

The woman reached the end of the room near the small window and place the mirror down. She stood back, looking at the set up she had done. 

Three similar mirrors stood facing her at an angle. The first two mirrors contained pictures and pictures of another woman. The pictures looked old, some are torn from books while others looked drawn to taken from a long time ago. 

The woman went to a stack of papers on the table and picks up another set of pictures, going over to the new mirror and starting to place the pictures around the entirety of the frame until only her reflection can be seen in the middle of the pictures. 

She stood back and went over to the table again, this time taking a small wooden box that looks worn and fragile. A shining golden lock adored the box in a spiral pattern with an image of a dragon on the lock, as if guarding whatever precious item inside. 

She lifts her free hand and hovered over the lock, a small blue glow emitting from her hand. The lock glowed for a moment before unlocking with a 'click'.

She carefully opened the box and pulls out a silver necklace that has a shard of blue crystal at the end of it. 

The woman puts the box down and carefully wore the necklace around her neck. Once it is secure, she walks to stand in front of the mirrors. 

She let out a breath to steel herself. This type of magic is not for the faint of heart. 

She opens a large old book to a specific page that explains the details of the spell and it's dangers. She read it carefully, ignoring her phone on the table. It vibrated with another message, one amongst the many that was sent. 

*Yevette, please don't do it. 

*There has to be another way to win this war.

*Yevette please. 

*Yevette?

*You don't know if the spell would work!

*Hundreds have tried remember? It's a myth!

*You'll die!

*Yevette! I can't lose you!

*Yevette?

*Please. It's suicide.

The woman, Yevette, ignored the text. She is fully aware the dangers of the spell. But she had to take the chance. The world is losing hope and millions are dying. It's either try and succeed or don't try and fail. If the spell works then the world might have a chance of survival. But only if she took this chance. 

Yevette frowns with determination and stands up straight to look into the mirror in the middle. She has nothing else to lose. It's now or never. 

She closes her eyes and lifts her hand as they glowed blue. The air crackled with magic, tense and active. Once the spell starts, the chance of it being stopped is slim. The chances of surviving are slimmer. 

She opens her mouth and recites the spell, her hands moving in sign language as she spoke in rhythm and harmony. 

"Say 'Hello, who are you'  
And we'll start from scratch again,  
Gotta go, talk to you soon.  
Day by day, I'm fading away."

Her hands moved in sign, her magic reacting and crackling around her, mixing with the dangerous spell. 

Her sign spelt "C-O-P-Y C-A-T"

Over and over, the same letters were signed. Her hands leaving a thin trail of magic as it moved with the beat of the spell. 

"We get along just fine,  
I say everything you like to hear.  
It's funny how much I,  
Feel like I'm looking in a mirror."

Yevette took a breath and recites the next verse, feeling her Soul starting to drain of magic. 

"I can't remember,  
Who I am.  
Everything's a blur.  
Take me over."

She could feel the magic reacting, active, like sparks of electricity in the air. It felt alive and dangerous, like standing in a lightning storm which only grew stronger and stronger. 

Her signing became more stiff, more purposeful as she spoke. 

"I'll become what you like,  
This is what you wanted,  
Right?  
Sacrifice all I know,  
I will teach myself to let go.  
(Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa),  
Copy that, copy cat.  
(Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa)  
Copy that, copy cat."

Her reflection copied her movement, reflecting the magic sparking around her and her pale face as the spell drains her Soul continuously. Even in her weakening state, she continued the spell. 

"Say 'Hello, what's up with you?'  
I'm starting to talk like you do."

She opens her eyes and sees her emerald eyes slowly growing dull and draining of colour. 

"Here we go,  
I'll be gone soon.  
Day by day, everything has changed."

Her signing continue to be strong as more and more magic crackled around her. 

"We've grown apart this time,  
I can't figure out the reason why.  
It's funny how much I,  
Kinda like to see you cry."

Her breathing starts to slow down as her body's functions starts to fail. Her Soul draining more and more to feed the spell and hungry magic around her. Her memories fading, taken away by the hungry magic. She's losing herself, literally. 

Yevette looks down and continues the spell regardless. There was no turning back. 

"I can't remember,  
Who I am.  
Everything's a blur.  
Take me over.

I become what you like,  
I am what you wanted,  
Right?  
Sacrifice all I've known,  
I have taught myself to let go.  
(Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa),  
Copy that, copy cat.  
(Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa),  
Copy that, copy cat.  
(Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa),  
Copy that, copy cat."

Yevette looks up to see her reflection, dull blank eyes stare back at her. 

"(Copy that, copy cat.  
Copy that, copy cat)"

Her Soul is almost empty. Her memories gone. She's barely there, barely alive and aware. 

"I can't remember,  
Who I am.  
Everything's a blur.  
Take me over."

Her movement became automatic as she signed and spoke.  

"I'll become what you like,  
This is what you wanted,  
Right?  
Sacrifice all I know,  
I will teach my self to let go."

The magic around her crackled and begins to swirl around her. Yevette's dull eyes widened slightly when her vessel, her almost empty Soul, is starting to be filled up with another. She could feel herself leaving, replaced with another entity. Another person to inhabit her Soul and body. 

The spell. It's working. It's working!

Yevette let herself succumb to the spell. Magic swirled around her, around the room, in a swirling tornado. Papers flew around her in a spiral, dragged by the magical wind as more and more of her empty Soul is inhabited by another. 

"Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa,  
Copy that, copy cat.  
Whoa whoa, whoa whoa  
Copy that, copy cat.  
Whoa whoa, whoa whoa  
Copy that copy cat  
Whoa whoa, whoa whoa  
Copy that copy cat."

Electricity like magic crackled around her in the storming wind. 

"Whoa~ whoa, whoa~ whoa,  
Copy that, copy cat.  
Whoa whoa, whoa whoa  
Copy that, copy cat.  
Whoa whoa, whoa whoa  
Copy that copy cat"

The once blue Soul is now completely filled with another colour. A purple and orange swirling colour inhabit the upside down Soul. There was a thud of a body falling to the floor as the magic settled. The new Soul inhabit the unconscious body, giving a life to another. 

The body was still for a moment, cold and unmoving. Until finally...

It breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and type a comment if you want to see more. Or if you want some more info on this world/give me some of your ideas. Can't wait to hear them! Adios!


End file.
